


Helpless

by RiverSong1112



Series: Ambivalence [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written 08/02/12</p><p>http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28563887767/helpless</p>
    </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 08/02/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28563887767/helpless

http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28627759473/blasphemyJimmy had found the first year as Castiel hard. The next year was even worse as Cas was still trying to pick sides. And even after a side was chosen, watching angels kill angels was never a thing he had wanted to do. He was almost disgusted with these acts; the angels didn’t seem any better than humanity. And he thought it couldn’t get much worse. But then, the next year, it did. And all of Jimmy’s disgust turned to deep shame.

Jimmy watched helplessly as Castiel betrayed and lied to the Winchesters. Watched as he made a deal with Crowley. Watched as Castiel deflowered his body with the demon. Listened to the pleased noises coming from his mouth. Saw the love and longing in his eyes. He was thoroughly disgusted and ashamed. If he had known that this was the life he’d have as an angel, he’d never have said yes. He’d revoke his permission in a second if he didn’t know that Castiel wouldn’t hesitate to use his daughter next.

He didn’t know if Castiel or Crowley would continue their bedroom acts if the angel was wearing his daughter instead, but he wouldn’t risk it, just in case. And he knew changing vessels wouldn’t stop the war in Heaven, either, and he would never subject his daughter to that.

So here he stayed, soul repressed by Castiel’s grace and he tried to ignore the things Cas did with his body. Tried to forget the looks and the hush-sound of loving whispers and affectionate laughs.


End file.
